Sinceridade
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Para que continuar fingindo? Ser sincero podia ser bem melhor.


Então, sentiram saudades de mim? Tudo bem, não precisam responder... kkkkk

Mas eu senti saudade dos meus leitores queridos! E já fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia nada sobre esse casal lindo, não é?

Bom, sem mais conversa, vamos à fic.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Sinceridade

Saiu do hotel e dirigiu-se o mais lentamente possível até seu destino. Ainda não tinha absoluta certeza se devia ir. Por quê? Ah, havia vários motivos. Primeiro, não gostava de festas. Aquela aglomeração de pessoas, o barulho, a confusão... aquelas coisas definitivamente não o seduziam. Para piorar ainda mais, não conhecia muita gente naquela Vila. Aliás, só conhecia os irmãos Sabaku e nem podia considera-los amigos. Só conversara com Gaara o essencial e Kankuro... bem... Temari tinha lhe contado historias perturbadoras envolvendo Kankuro, ela e alguns pretendentes.

Diminuiu ainda mais o passo conforme se aproximava da casa. Estava indo àquela festa só por causa daquela maldita problemática. Estava se sentido estúpido por fazer aquilo só para poder passar mais algumas horas na companhia da loira.

Não, não era só por isso. Queria ir para coletar mais informações sobre a "disponibilidade" da kunoichi. Claro, queria descobrir se algum shinobi andava se engraçando com ela. Riu. Sentiu-se ainda mais estúpido.

Bateu três vezes na porta e esperou.

- Vamos, entre! –uma garota que conhecia apenas de vista sussurrou e puxou-o para dentro da casa- Gaara-kun já vai chegar.

- E...? –ela pareceu não entender a pergunta, por isso se viu obrigado a continuar- Qual é o plano? Vocês pretendem gritar "surpresa" quando ele entrar? –tentou evitar o tom de zombaria, mas pelo olhar que recebeu da garota, deduziu que não obtivera sucesso.

- Sim, é o aniversário dele. –ela parecia ofendida.

- Não acho que ele seja do tipo que gosta de sur...

- Nem perca seu tempo, Nara. –uma voz autoritária e bastante familiar soou pelo ambiente- Já gastei bastante saliva discutindo com eles sobre isso.

- Lá vem a "senhora-sabe-tudo" nos dizendo o que devemos fazer. –Kankuro meteu-se na conversa, sarcasticamente- Se não quer participar, vá embora e não nos incomode, ninguém vai sentir sua falta.

Temari riu e se afastou do grupo de conversa. Era realmente estranho como os membros daquela família se relacionavam, mas não diria nada, obviamente.

- Matsuri! –Kankuro chamou a garota de maneira repreensiva- Continue vigiando! Gaara não pode entrar antes de estarmos com tudo pronto!

Shikamaru afastou-se discretamente dos dois e passou os olhos pelo local, à procura da Sabaku. Não a encontrou. Para onde ela tinha ido?

Sentou-se no sofá ao lado de alguns shinobis que não conhecia e esperou pelo "desfecho" da história.

- Quer mais uma bebida, Sho? –um dos homens perguntou enquanto se levantava de um das poltronas.

- Não, obrigado. –o outro respondeu e esparramou-se no sofá- Sabe, -Shikamaru perguntou-se se o homem estava falando com ele e esperou que estivesse errado- vim nessa festa só por causa da Temari-sama.

- Acha que é o único? –outro shinobi que estava por perto respondeu.

Como é? Aquela conversa não estava agradando nem um pouco o Nara.

- Achei que se viesse talvez tivesse uma chance de conversar com ela e... –suspirou- Mas o pior é que ela nem está aqui. Aposto que vai ficar trancada no quarto a festa toda.

- Porque será. –outra garota que Shikamaru conhecia apenas de vista, de longos cabelos negros, intrometeu-se na conversa e arrancou alguns olhares curiosos dos shinobis- Temari-san não vai ficar aqui porque está cansada de caras como vocês dando em cima dela.

- Ela disse isso? –os dois indagaram quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, mas é óbvio. Aliás, tem muitas outras garotas na festa, não precisam ficar aí chorando pela Temari-san.

Podia ser impressão sua, mas... Não, não era impressão sua. Estava claro que Temari era invejada pelas outras kunochis –ou ao menos por aquela. Permaneceu sério, por mais que estivesse achando aquela situação hilariante.

- Por favor, não venha comparar. –um dos shinobis disse e o outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça- A Sabaku-san é _sexy. _Ela não é uma garotinha estúpida como vocês.

Shikamaru riu internamente e controlou-se para permanecer o mais sério possível, o que não foi uma tarefa fácil levando-se em consideração a expressão da garota após a última fala do shinobi. Ela parecia realmente muito ofendida.

- Vão se danar.

Os dois shinobis deram risada enquanto a menina se afastava. Por mais que tivesse sentido pena dela, eles tinham razão. Temari era, definitivamente, diferente das outras kunoichis da festa. Ela tinha personalidade, era independente e ah, principalmente, não tinha frescuras. Tudo bem que a personalidade forte da loira muitas vezes o irritava, mas não podia negar que aquilo fazia parte do seu charme.

- Quer saber, eu vou lá. –o tal shinobi denominado "Sho" continuou.

- Lá aonde?

- No quarto da Sabaku.

- Você ficou maluco? –o outro virou-se para ele e segurou seus ombros- Qual o seu problema? A festa mal começou e você já está bêbado?

- Não estou bêbado. –disse e tentou-se se livrar das mãos do outro.

- Se você bater lá vai ser a última coisa que vai fazer na vida.

- Tem razão. Mas não é possível! Será que aquela mulher não se interessa por ninguém?

Tão milagrosamente quanto surgira, a coragem instantânea do shinobi desapareceu. Shikamaru continuou em silêncio, apenas se divertido com a animada conversa dos rapazes. Mas talvez sua diversão estivesse prestes a acabar.

- Ei, você. –Shikamaru olhou para o homem e apontou para si mesmo- É, você. Você é aquele cara de Konoha que anda sempre com a Temari. Shikamaru, não é?

_Sempre_? Era impressionante como as pessoas gostavam de exagerar, afinal eles só se viam no Exame Chuunin ou quando um dos dois tinha alguma missão diplomática envolvendo as duas Vilas. Aliás, como aquele cara que nunca tinha visto na vida sabia seu nome?

Nem foi preciso responder.

- Vocês conversam bastante, não é? –dessa vez era o outro quem fazia o interrogatório.

- Mais ou menos... –respondeu temeroso. Aonde aquela conversa iria parar?

- E ela já te falou sobre... bem, não tem nenhum cara que a interesse?

- Ela nunca falou nada sobre isso.

- Cara... –os dois pareciam bastante desgostosos com a conversa. Esperavam que ele lhes contasse segredos sobre a kunoichi, de certo- Espera aí... –ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou seriamente o Nara- Você pode estar nos enganando.

- O quê? –Shikamaru afastou-se alguns centímetros, por pura precaução.

- É verdade. –o outro também o encarou- Vamos, nos conte, seu safado. Você já andou _pegando_ ela?

- SUPRESA! –todos gritaram em uníssono.

Perfeito. Aquela confusão era tudo que Shikamaru queria naquele momento. Gaara, no entanto, não parecia muito feliz com o escândalo. Ele até chegou a dizer algo, mas foi abafado por muitos "parabéns" e algumas garotas que se "atiravam" para cima do Kazekage.

Shikamaru levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e tratou de se afastar daqueles shinobis. Passou em frente à escada e parou. Um enorme desejo de subir apoderou-se de si. Talvez não fosse a melhor ideia. Não pôde deixar de lembrar da conversa dos dois shinobis da Areia. Pelo jeito, qualquer um que ultrapassassem os limites (a escada, no caso), seria imediatamente trucidado pela loira.

Bobagem. Era a hora perfeita, agora ou nunca. Todos os estavam distraídos com a chegada do Kazekage, ninguém ia notar se subisse.

E foi o que fez. O que não estava nos planos, no entanto, era que as portas fossem todas iguais e que não soubesse qual levava ao quarto da kunoichi. Teria que ser na sorte. Bateu timidamente em uma das portas e esperou. E a porta realmente se abriu, mas não a que estava à sua frente.

- Ah, oi. –Shikamaru sentiu-se sem jeito assim que Temari surgiu na porta ao lado- Eu só... bem...

- Está procurando o banheiro?

Poderia simplesmente responder "sim" e livrar-se daquela situação tão desagradável, pena que não conseguira pensar nisso há tempo.

- Não, eu só vim aqui porque... Você não vai descer? Bem, não conheço muita gente aqui e...

- Alguém foi grosseiro com você? –ela indagou e deixou escapar uma risada abafada- Alguns shinobis daqui costumam ser um tanto hostis com desconhecidos.

- Como você?

- É, como eu.

Riram. Ótimo, sua tentativa de descontrair o ambiente tinha dado certo.

- Vai ficar muito tempo parado aí?

- O que quer que eu faça? –tinha que perguntar, afinal estava em território inimigo.

Ela riu e entrou no quarto novamente, sem fechar a porta. Ela estava esperando que ele a seguisse? Seria muito mais fácil se ela falasse.

- O que estava fazendo? –Shikamaru perguntou enquanto entrava temerosamente no quarto.

- Lendo. –Temari aproximou da cama e pegou um livro que estava sobre a mesma, fechando-o em seguida- Até essa algazarra toda lá embaixo começar.

- E o que pretende fazer agora? Com todo esse barulho, dormir não é uma opção.

- Não, não estava pensando em dormir. –ela parou em frente à janela e ficou alguns segundos apreciando o leve vento que corria. Em seguida, virou-se para o shinobi- Que tal se pararmos com essa palhaçada toda e formos sinceros?

- Sinceros? –era evidente que ele já sabia perfeitamente sobre o que ela estava falando, mas achou melhor forçá-la a falar mais.

- É. Eu sabia que você vinha aqui para me ver, assim como você sabia que eu estava esperando você vir. –ela foi direta.

- É, de certa forma, sim.

- Então está esperando o quê?

- Está esperando que _eu _tome uma atitude? –ela podia até ficar brava, mas ele tinha que rir- Não é um pouco _machista _da sua parte?

- Não, eu já poderia ter tomado uma atitude, mas não queria ficar ouvindo o resto da vida você reclamar, dizendo que é errado uma mulher tomar a atitude e bla bla bla.

Fazia algum sentido. Mas não importava. Aquela conversa não importava mais. Aproximou-se, lenta e preguiçosamente, como lhe era usual, e tocou a cintura da kunoichi, puxando-a levemente para si. Ela fechou os olhos. Apreciou por breves instantes os lábios entreabertos da loira. _Ela o queria_. Era impossível não sentir-se convencido. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso e beijou-a calmamente. Não era do seu feitio ser afobado, apesar de desejar aquele momento há tempos. Tinham perdido muito tempo com indiretas, flertes e olhares, mas nunca algo mais significativo. Nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de saborear os lábios da Sabaku.

Temari colou seu corpo ao dele e acariciou a nuca do shinobi. A princípio estava bom daquele jeito, mas logo toda aquela calmaria começou a incomodar a kunoichi. Queria mais. Queria que aquilo fosse mais _intenso_. Puxou-o mais para si, como se ainda houvesse distância entre eles, e deixou que suas mãos passeassem livremente pelas costas do Nara. Mas ainda não era suficiente. Queria mordê-lo, arranhá-lo... ah, sim, queria deixar as marcas das suas unhas na pele dele.

- Por que tem que ser sempre tão agressiva? –ele indagou quando se afastaram, um tanto ofegante.

- Não gostou? –ela sussurrou e mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior do shinobi.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Confesse, você sempre fica reclamando, mas sei que gosta do meu jeito.

- Você é muito convencida, sabia?

- Sim, já ouvi isso várias vezes. –ela riu- Não que eu me importe, é claro.

- Tsc... Mulheres são mesmo muito problemáticas... e você ainda é mais problemática que as outras. –resmungou e recebeu mais uma risada como resposta.

- Você me acha problemática? –Temari falou sensualmente e passou lentamente a mão pelo peito do Nara- Sabe o que eu acho de você?

- Posso imaginar.

- Acho que você é _sexy. – _sussurrou.

- Não, não era isso que eu estava imaginando. –Shikamaru riu. Ela adorava surpreendê-lo. Em seguida, colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço da loira e beijou a parte do ombro que não estava coberta pelo robe lilás que ela usava.

- Está uma confusão lá embaixo, -Temari disse e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele- aposto que ninguém vai notar se você dormir aqui essa noite.

- Mm...

Shikamaru apertou-a novamente contra si e moveu os beijos do pescoço para a boca da Sabaku. Estava embriagado com o perfume que emanava do corpo dela. Aliás, não tinha escutado nada além de "dormir aqui essa noite".

Sempre odiava ser convidado para festas, mas dessa vez teria que agradecer ao Sabaku. Com certeza, aquela era a melhor festa em que já tinha ido.

Fim.

* * *

.

Ai, ai, Shikamaru e Temari são lindos juntos, não são? Juro que vou odiar para sempre o Kishimoto se esses dois não ficarem juntos no final ù.u

Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem reviews e façam a Yuuki feliz! :D

Preciso deixar aqui um breve desabafo: sou só eu que odeio essa mudanças na página do FF? Para mim parece que sempre mudam para pior! Eu já estava acostumada a postar as fanfics do jeito antigo! Tsc tsc... u.ú


End file.
